tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
American Dispenser
American Dispenser,' '''or' A.D. for short, is a GRN Soldier Concept created by YouTube user EngieSpark. His theme is Twisted Things 03 by Håkan Eriksson. Appearance In his main form, American Dispenser appears as a hatless Soldier head atop a GRN dispenser. Ocasionally he can be seen wearing the Summer Shades, like in American Dispenser's Strange Journey (Part 1). American Dispenser's second form, which he mostly only transforms into in public, or when hiding from freak hunters, appears as a GRN Soldier, with four red & blue ornaments in place of the default Soldier grenades. Personality & Behavior American Dispenser is generally friendly to most freaks or people he encounters, aside from anyone he dislikes. However, he has a short temper and is easily provoked. When first meeting someone, he will introduce himself, and then ask who they are. If he gets no direct response, he will ask again. And if he once again is without a response, he will get frustrated and leave, or occasionally shift into his second form and slap or punch the person who did not respond. Powers and Abilities American Dispenser's obvious main ability is to be able to shift from dispenser form to human form, and to do so, he will do the following: * When in human form, shifting to dispenser form, he will take one of the ornaments from the bandolier, shove it in his own mouth, and then eat it. He may glitch out for a second or two, but shortly afterward he will be in fully-functional dispenser form. * When in dispenser form, shifting to human form, he will simply stay still, and the dispenser will sort of "unbuild" itself. * '''Electro Shock - This ability is only usable in his dispenser form. A.D. will charge up energy from inside his dispenser, and burst it out like a laser. However, this will drain some of his energy, making him weaker when he's in a fight. This ability could be useful when fighting mechanical or machine-related Freaks, as it could short-circuit them. * 'Charge Hop '- Similar to the Electro Shock, A.D will charge up his dispenser's energy, but instead of launching it at enemies, he will use it to propel himself upward. He might use this ability to launch himself atop a building or a high ledge for a quick escape. Faults and Weaknesses A.D, while in his Human Form, appears to have the common weaknesses of a GRN Soldier. However, when he is in Dispenser Form, most of the human weaknesses do not effect him, but there are a new range of things that can hurt him. * Sappers are a main weakness for A.D, as they would be for a regular dispenser. Except, since he is not fully mechanical, and has human parts, this will not destroy him, but instead will slow him down, weaken him, and occasionally shut him down for short periods of time. * If A.D is fully submerged in water, it will fry his circuits and he will not be able to enter Dispenser Form until his dispenser is fixed by an Engineer. And without his dispenser form, he is barely different than your average GRN Soldier. A few drops of water, or rain on A.D will most likely do nothing, but could occasionally stun A.D if there are large amounts of it. Trivia * American Dispenser's Strange Journey (Part 1) was not actually American Dispenser's first video. The original one was created about a month or two before ADSJ Part 1, but it is now unlisted on YouTube as the creator didn't think it fit A.D's new character. * American Dispenser was originally going to be Teamless and use an American Military skin for the Soldier, but still have a GRN Dispenser. The creator decided to make him use a GRN skin to avoid confusion. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak: * American Dispenser's Strange Journey (Part 1) * American Dispenser's Strange Journey (Part 2) Category:Concepts made by EngieSpark Category:GRN Team Category:Soldiers Category:Props and Objects Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs